


Stuck With You

by mzyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, Snow Storm, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: In which Shirabu finds himself in Semi's house with no option to leave and secrets are spilled





	Stuck With You

Shirabu has always loved winter, especially right before the snow begins to fall. When you can feel it brewing in the air as it nips at your nose. And everything smells fresh and slightly wet. The leaves shake and tap against his slightly cracked window and the rustling acts like music. 

Shirabu missed his room too. School was let out two days ago for winter break and Shirabu didn't remember what sleeping in his own bed in his own room with his own parents felt like. All he knew was, it felt fucking good. 

 

He crossed over to his window and pulled the window farther up, sticking his head outside. The cool air hit his cheeks and he let out a soft sigh, his breaths visible in the frigid weather. He closed his eyes and let himself relish the wintery surroundings, then the buzzing of his phone interrupted his peace. 

Grumbling, Shirabu snatched it out of his pocket to see who had so rudely disturbed him. The name flashed on the screen and read "TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3." Shirabu mentally reminded himself to not let Tendou near his gym bag again. 

"Tendou-senpai?" he wondered aloud, unlocking it so he could read the message.  _What could be so urgent Tendou needed to text him?_

**TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3: **hey hey kenjirou! i have a favor to ask you

 **Me:** why do i feel scared?

 **TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3: **it's just a teeeeeny tiiiiny litttttle favor

 **TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3: **could you go over to eita's house and give him the flash drive i accidently put in your bag instead of his? pretty please with some ramen that i might buy you when we get back to school on top?

 **Me:** to semi-san's house? hell no. do it urself

 **TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3: **I CANT!! me and wakatoshi are out christmas shopping together, like an hour away from semi's house! please! it has the notes eita needs to study for the test and hes super pissed at me!

 **Me:** you owe me big time

 **TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3: **I KNOW I KNOW THANK YOU SO MUCH KENJIROU ILYYYY

 **Me:** and im changing ur contact to tendou can go die

 **TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3: **such a rude kouhai :( im hurt kenjirou :(

**Change "TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3" to "tendou can go die"?**

**< yes> no**

**Changed "TENDOU, THE BEST SENPAI <3 <3 <3" to "tendou can go die"**

 

 

* * *

So Shirabu found himself sitting on the train, barreling down the tracks, the flash drive in his coat pocket. He had pulled off his ear muff and held them in his hand as he stared absentmindedly out the window. He thought of what it would be like to see Semi at his own house, he'd never been. 

Shirabu has never been particularly fond of Semi, though he was gorgeous in looks. Semi always went out of his way to criticize Shirabu or tell him to watch how much he tosses to Ushijima or remind him or what he was doing wrong. It ticked Shirabu off because he was the one who replaced Semi, he was stronger, so why was his annoying senpai bothering to tell him his two cents. 

 _So what if I'm brash_ , Shirabu thought, hotly _, I am the better setter overall, all things considered_. 

He was so lost in going through the reasons why he disliked Semi, he almost missed the first snowfall. Almost, but a smile tugged at his lips when he saw the snowflakes landing and sticking to the train window. They fell delicately and in a flurry, a beautiful white scene that brought Shirabu out of his sour mood as the train continued to roar down the tracks. 

Luckily for Shirabu, Semi's house was only three stops and he was out of the train within ten minutes. He stepped onto the platform and stuck his head up so the cold flakes sprinkled on his nose, eyelashes, and tongue. He grinned and walked out to the station, keeping his hand out so the snow could fall against his warm palm and turn into tiny drops of water. 

The snow had already begun to stick to the trees and they looked like someone had sprinkled powdered sugar over them, and the snow fell delicately from the leaves as the wind shook the branches. 

Once Shirabu had found the house Tendou had told him, he walked up the steps and took a deep breath before rapping his knuckles over the door, lightly. He heard a flurry of footsteps and some children screaming about before the door flung open and a little girl and boy stared up at him.

Shirabu was shocked, Semi never said anything about siblings. Especially not, what seemed to be, young twins. They couldn't be older than 6 or 7. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked, pointing her small finger straight at Shirabu's nose. 

"O-oh, I'm Shirabu Kenjirou. I came to see your...brother? Se--Eita." 

The boy's face brightened upon realizing who Shirabu was here for, "Oh! You're here to see Nii-san! He's in his room. Momma! Someone's come to see Eita-nii-san!" An older but young-looking woman came to the doorway and she let out a smile. 

Shirabu could see the resemblance to Semi, radiating off of her. She had the same eyes, sharp and brown with a determined set to them. It was like looking at a direct copy of Semi's eyes. Her hair was lighter than Semi's, a golden-gray color. 

"Are you Eita's friend?" she asked, opening the door so he could walk in. Shirabu slipped off his shoes and shook her extended hand. 

"Erm, I guess. I'm one of his teammates on the volleyball team," he told her, trying to give an easy smile, "I came because I have something our other teammate gave to me, instead of Eita."

"That's so nice of you to bring it for him. Eita!" she called towards the staircase, "your friend is here with something you need!"

"Yeah, mom!" Shirabu heard the familiar voice piercing out from upstairs, "send him up!" 

"Well, you heard him," Semi's mother smiled at him, "go upstairs."

Shirabu nodded and headed towards and up the stairs. As he walked up, he marveled at some of the photographs that decorated the walls. There were family portraits, of Semi and his family smiling.  _Damn_ , Shirabu counted four siblings in the picture and two smiling parents _, that's a lot of brothers and sisters. No wonder Semi has that motherly aura around him, he's the oldest of five_. There were pictures of Semi as a baby, playing with his siblings. The twins petting a dog and Semi watching from behind, hands on his hips. 

As Shirabu reached the top, he saw a third kid that he recognized from the photos come zooming past Shirabu, rocketing down the stairs without sparing him a glance. He was screaming about something Shirabu couldn't comprehend. 

He saw a sign on a door that read "Eita's Room; KEEP OUT BRATS," and Shirabu decided to go into that one. He knocked on the door and heard Semi's voice called out, "Come in Satori!"

Shirabu twisted the door handle and pushed it open, stepping into the warm room. The walls were painted a mint green and a few volleyball posters were taped, lazily to the wall. A corner of one of the posters was falling, the tape seemingly had worn off. There was a desk at the far corner, right by a big window. Semi was sitting on the chair, tossing a volleyball against the wall, back and forth. Soft music was floating out of the speakers, which were sitting on his desk. 

The bed's sheets were light blue, fitting in nicely with the light green walls. There was something so...charming about his room, something Shirabu couldn't explain. 

He was wearing a pair of low-cut jeans and a maroon shirt. His hair was pinned back with far too many bobby pins and clips. He was wearing slippers with pandas on them.  _God_ , Shirabu thought _, why does he have to wear such hot jeans like that? It's not fair for him too be so pretty._

"Sorry to disappoint," Shirabu's voice caused Semi to look up, in shock, the volleyball fell to the floor with a  _thud_. It rolled to Shirabu's feet and he snatched it up, "but it's not Tendou-san." With a slight flick of his wrist, Shirabu tossed the ball back to Semi, who caught it, staring wide-eyed at Shirabu.

"Why are  _you_ here?" Semi asked, throwing the ball to his bed."

"How rude," Shirabu retorted. He dug into his pocket and held out the flash drive, "I have your dumb flash drive. Tendou put it in my bag, by accident and begged me to come bring it to you."

Semi stood up and crossed over to Shirabu, taking it from Shirabu's hands, delicately. Then he looked up at Shirabu and grinned, cocking his head slightly. 

"You have snow all over your hair," he chuckled and brushed it of. The slight contact made Shirabu's cheeks burn and he looked away, scowling at the ground, "thanks for bringing it. I need it to study and stuff."

"Yeah, whatever. Tendou owes me for making me come all the way here. If that's all, I'll be leaving now."

Semi nodded, "alright, thanks again. Have a good break."

"Yeah, whatever, you too," Shirabu grumbled and walked out of Semi's room. his fist clenched in his pocket. Why did Semi have to be such a damn pretty person? It killed Shirabu, it  _killed him_. 

"Bad news, kiddo," Semi's mom said as he walked down the stairs. Shirabu looked up, questioningly. She simply pointed out the window and Shirabu's jaw dropped open.

The light, pretty snow from only ten minutes ago had evolved into a full-blown blizzard. The calm snowflakes that had gently drifted into Shirabu's hair were now whipping around in the killer winds and raining down like they were endless. Shirabu audibly groaned, there was no way he was getting home now. 

"You're welcome to stay the night, you should, actually. It's probably too dangerous to go out there, at least right now. You can go call your folks," Semi's mom smiled, apologetically. 

 _Great_ , Shirabu thinks as he walks into the kitchen to where the telephone sat _, I'm stuck at Semi-san's house for the entire night_... _in a blizzard_. Shirabu might have killed himself right then and there, as he dialed his home phone number.

* * *

"I thought you left," Semi said, as Shirabu reappeared at his doorway. He was now lying on his bed, reading a book. Shirabu rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe if you looked out your window, you could see it's a fucking blizzard out there and both your mom and my mom won't let me walk outside alone in it."

Semi sat up and looked Shirabu straight in the eye, "wait, really?" He got up and walked to his window, grimacing as he pulled back the curtains and peered out into the tundra that had appeared almost instantly outside. 

"So...are you staying the night?" Semi whistled, awkwardly. 

"Yeah," Shirabu said, averting all eye contact with the fellow setter. 

"Well, um, make yourself comfortable, I guess." 

Shirabu sighed as he sat down, ginerly, on Semi's bed.  _This is going to be a long night_. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> semishira for the soul :D


End file.
